Two Rights
by JacobTheDoucheBag
Summary: This is a Swap AU for Kenny and Butters from South Park. Kenny's a nice guy who falls for Butters, the Aphrodite of South Park High.


Kenny let out a soft lovey sigh "Isn't he cute"he said Kyle rolled his eyes "For the billionth time- today, yes! Now can you please stop talking about it". Stan chuckled "Kenny you've liked Butters for three years now. Come on we're seniors you should make a move". Kenny straightened "I couldn't he's so"he paused glancing over to Butters who leaned on a table his crop top coming up. Kenny's face went red "So hot"he finished "You're not ugly Kenny. You're a catch and Butters would be lucky to date you"Kyle threw a chip at his pining friend and Kenny laughed. The bell rang loudly and everybody shuffled to leave the cafeteria. Kenny stood "Hey give me your hand dude"Stan held out his hand to Kenny and his friend shrugged. Stan took the tall boy's hand and quickly used it to smack Butters' ass while he walked by. Butters made a giggly yelp and turned to see who's hand beckoned him. "I-I"Kenny stuttered dumbfounded Stan had bolted as soon as Kenny's hand made contact and people filed out of the cafeteria in a rush leaving the two almost alone. Butters gave seductive smirk "You're cute"he said he stepped closer to Kenny and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Did you want to tell me something"Butters asked in a high but still seductive voice. Kenny slurred random sounds his brain was on fire matching his face. "Y-You're p-pretty"Kenny said nervously laughing afterwards Butters giggled. "Thanks"his eyes perked up and he glanced down then looked back up to Kenny "I can help you with that"he pointed downwards. Kenny's pants held a very obvious boner which Kenny pulled his sweater over. "I-I'm sorry"he swallowed hard Butters laughed "Don't worry big boy. Why don't you"Butters laid a hand on Kenny's chest "Meet me in the library after school". Kenny nodded slowly unable to speak Butters kissed two fingers and pressed them to Kenny's mouth. "See you then"he slipped away from Kenny who watched Butters walk away slowly. "He told me to meet him in the library"Kenny said swooning over Stan's desk they were in their sixth period study hall. "Oh man you know what that means"Stan said smirking Kenny sat up and shook his head. "I heard that's where Butters goes to"Kyle started but glanced around for any teachers "Do it with people"he whispered cupping his mouth. Kenny blushed "N-No way. Why would he invite me there"he looked down to his hands and Stan shrugged "I don't know but i'm proud of you"he chuckled "Just be careful you know"Kyle sat back against his chair. Kenny's heart was racing and he started sweating "Oh god but I've never done it. What if he thinking i'm super lame and he laughs at me"Kenny ran a hand through his hair "Don't worry too much dude. You'll be fine"Stan waved his hand dismissing Kenny's bad thoughts. "You have a condom right"Kyle asked he worried about Kenny's health, Butters is known as a whore around the school and Kyle didn't want Kenny catching anything. "What! No"Kenny's face was bright red Kyle sighed "Um aright. Stan"Kyle turned to Stan who nodded and grabbed his backpack. "Here take a few"Stan handed Kenny a fistful of condoms Kenny quickly shoved them in his pocket. "I don't know if I can do this guys"Kenny said standing outside the library door after school Stan patted Kenny's shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just go with the flow, he'll probably show you the ins and outs"Stan snickered "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Kenny"Kyle said stepping in front of his tall friend. Kenny took a deep breath in he could hear his heart in his ears. The pounding was deafening and he wished it would stop "I'm going in"Kenny said nervous but confident. Kenny pushed the library doors open and stepped inside leaving his friends behind. The pounding of his heart subsided making room for the whispering, page turning, and quiet soft jazz playing overhead. Kenny scanned the room not seeing Butters yet he tried to blend in slowly walking around and keeping an eye out. He walked slowly while looking as he got towards the back he glanced into the isles of books. "Hey big boy"Butters said stepping out from a isle in front of Kenny who jumped. "Oh h-hi"Kenny said instantly smitten by Butters "So you wanna see something cool"Butters held out his hand. His light blue crop top hung over his belly button with tight green pants below. Kenny held out his hand it shaking a bit but Butters only smiled taking his hand. Butters started down the isle he came from holding Kenny's hand above his head as he walked. They took a couple turns then stopped at a dead end. "Huh"Kenny asked Butters smirked "Could you move the book case for me"Butters said faking a sweetness in his voice. Kenny nodded quickly he pushed the bookcase with all his strength the case slid over enough for them to enter a secluded area. Four book cases were enclosing an area with pillows and blankets on the ground Kenny looked around with wide eyes. "You're strong"Butters said grabbing onto Kenny's arm Kenny gained a crooked smile and blush. "And cute"Butters giggled "You mind closing it"Butters said waving Kenny over to the book case Kenny did as he was told enclosing them in the makeshift room. When he turned back Butters was laying on the floor he extended an index finger and motioned Kenny over. Kenny slowly got down on the floor and sat on his knees Butters sat up quickly grabbing Kenny's shirt. The tall teen was pulled down on top of the smaller one Kenny couldn't believe he was kissing Butters, the most sought after boy in school and he was with him at that exact moment. Butters ran a hand through Kenny's hair holding the teen in place as their tongues danced together in Kenny's mouth. After making out for a couple minutes Butters pulled away "You're new at this"he smirked Kenny blushed "Uh what do you mean"he asked nervously Butters laughed. "I can tell when i'm making out with a virgin"he gave Kenny a seductive smirk and an eyebrow raise "But that won't last for long". Kenny's heart began beating even faster than before "So. Do you want to"Butters asked Kenny nodded quickly making Butters laugh. "Good cause I wasn't taking no for an answer"Butters pushed Kenny over quickly straddling him they went back to kissing. Butters expertly unbuttoned Kenny's top two shirt buttons and began kissing the taller boys neck. "Just one thing"Butters said pulling away from a half finished hickey Kenny swallowed hard "You have to be quiet"Butters smirked "Got it Playboy". Kenny nodded desperately and Butter giggled "Good". When the two had finished Butters got off Kenny "You lasted longer than half the other guys I've been with"Butters laughed redressing Kenny was stunned. He actually did it, IT, the thing every guy in high school strives to do. Kenny pulled his pants back up since Butters only pulled them halfway down. Kenny stumbled out of the library with a huge smile on his face "See you later, Lover boy"Butters said wigging his fingers as a goodbye. Kenny waved while walking he swayed out to the parking lot. "There he is"Stan said standing up in the bed of his truck. "So"Kyle asked Kenny smiled "Oh he totally did it. Congratulations dude"Stan laughed. "How was it"Kyle asked moving over to the end of the truck bed Kenny opened his mouth and instantly started sobbing. The teen's two friends were stunned but after a second of processing jumped into action "Kenny"Kyle said putting his hands on Kenny's shoulders. "Kenny are you ok"he asked Kenny nodded a smile on his face but tears still streaming down his face. "Wow was he really that good"Stan asked Kyle punched him in the arm he held up his arms "I didn't say I wanted to do him or anything". Kenny wiped his eyes "I don't really know why i'm crying. I just- I feel like crying"he shrugged. "Well how does it feel to be a man"Stan said putting his hands on his hips Kenny laughed "Good I guess. Normal"he laughed again wiping his eyes. "I love him"he wore a smile but his friend's faces dropped "What? No, no no no Kenny"Kyle grabbed Kenny by the shoulders "Kenny you don't love him". Kenny laughed "Yes I do"he nodded Stan shook his head "You just think you love him because you did it with him"Stan nodded his eyes closed "Happens all the time"he opened his eyes and Kyle was crossing his arms an eyebrow raised. "Happens to other people all the time I mean"Stan said his voice wavering with fear "Of course I love you"Stan laughed nervously Kyle rolled his eyes. "Anyway Kenny, Butters isn't the best person for you to love"Kyle didn't want to crush his friend's feelings "He's just too- too"he search for the right word. "Whorey"Stan finished Kyle nodded "Right, whorey. I mean it's great you finally did it but now you can move on with your life"he motioned around them. "You can date other people and you'll see that you don't really love him"Kyle finished but Kenny shook his head. "I don't love him because we did it. I love him because he's Butters. I mean you guys know i've liked him for years but this- this only brought us closer"Kenny put his hands over his heart. "Oh boy"Stan sighed looking over to Kyle who nodded quickly "Kenny look at me"Stan said Kenny looked over. "It doesn't matter if you love him. He's a Whore"Stan shook Kenny by the shoulders. "He'll always be a whore and no matter what you do you can't change him. So don't even start with all this love talk ok. Get it out of your head. Now! We don't want to see you hurt"Stan looked at Kenny sternly. "I understand you, but guys nobody can sleep around forever maybe he's just waiting for someone to love him for something other than his body". Stan and Kyle shook their heads "You're hopeless"Stan said slowly Kyle agreed. Kenny jumped while shaking his hands and breathing quickly. He turned the corner and started towards Butters' locker the owner of the locker was looking in a mirror fixing his hair. "H-Hey Butters"Kenny said his mouth become dry as Butters closed the locker and smiled "Oh Playboy, hey"he laid a hand on Kenny's bicep. Kenny's knees felt weak "I uh- I"Kenny wanted to ask Butters out on a date but the words were hard to come up with. "Oh you are a cutie"Butters said grabbing a fistful of Kenny's shirt he pulled the taller teen down and kissed him deeply. When they pulled away Kenny was dumbstruck Butters glanced behind Kenny then looked back to the teen. "See you in the library, i'll meet you in five minutes. I've got some business to take care of"his voice was sweet and seductive until the last sentence where it got intense. Kenny nodded slowly as Butters walked off "Oh Peter. A word"Butters called sternly Kenny was stuck frozen for another minute before he finally made his way over to the library. This time it was during fifth period and Kenny worried about being caught ditching but the librarian was too busy sipping from her 'coffee' thermos to care. Kenny walked slowly over to the back stopping before the secret room. "I have to just say it. Butters, do you want to go on a date with me"Kenny whispered to himself. A couple minutes passed before Butters showed up "Did I keep you waiting"he trailed a finger across Kenny's neck "N-No"Kenny said. Kenny stumbled out of that library once more without having asked Butters on a date. Kenny slipped into his sixth period class rushing back to his seat. "You look sweaty"Kyle said smirking "And happy"Stan laughed Kenny gave a short nod. "Did you meet with Butters again"Kyle asked Kenny nodded again "Well look at you, getting some regularly"Stan shot a look at Kyle who rolled his eyes "Did you ask him out"Kyle asked making Kenny sit up straight. "Oh man"Kenny said dropping his head down onto his arms. A couple days later Kenny approached Butters again, this time he was not going to let himself get lured into the library. Kenny left the library disappointed with himself but extremely happy in general. Stan shook his head as Kenny walked up to his truck "Man you didn't ask him did you"Stan said Kenny's smile dropped "Dammit"Kenny said. Kyle laughed "Maybe next time"he said and Kenny nodded determined. Butters bit his bottom lip as he crawled off Kenny who was breath heavily. "You're getting better at this. I usually ride but maybe next time we do something different"Butters gave a small smirk. "Uh yeah"Kenny said pulling up his pants "Uh actually what are you doing Saturday"Kenny said pushing himself off the ground. "Todd"Butters said without a second thought he pulled on his shirt. "H-Huh?"Kenny asked Butters looked up "Oh i'm sorry I thought you ask who are you doing Saturday"Butters giggled Kenny laughed nervously. "No uh What are you doing"he clarified Butters pushed his hair back. "Having sex with Todd"he answered Kenny swallowed the large lump suddenly formed in his throat, he felt anger and jealousy boil inside him. Kenny shoved Todd roughly into the smaller student's locker "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Butters"Kenny said a dark intensity in his eyes and voice Todd was shaking his toes barely touching the floor. Todd gave a quick nod and Kenny dropped his shirt the small teen scrambled off the floor and ran off. Kenny usually doesn't use his strength for such violent acts, he's known as a gentle giant by most standards but he can't stand the thought of Butters with other people. Kenny looked around to make sure nobody saw that exchange then went to wait outside. Kenny waited against the wall for Butters to exit the school it was Friday, impossible for Butters to schedule anyone else in place of Todd. The doors flew open and Butters let out a huff while stomping down the stairs. "Oh what's wrong"Kenny said acting worried Butters sighed "Todd said he's sick or something so Saturday is off. What an ass"Butters crossed his arms and pouted Kenny wanted to kiss him badly. "W-Well since you're free do you maybe want to do something with me"Kenny asked nervously Butters smiled. "What did you have in mind"he said his voice smooth he stepped towards Kenny. "Maybe we go to the Italian restaurant just outside town"Kenny said hopefully Butters was hesitant. "Kinda far isn't it"he said Kenny panicked "Don't worry I'll pick you up". Butters laughed "In public huh. I usually don't but, you're real cute and it could be fun"his voice was full of seduction making Kenny's knees weak. "Wait"Butters said making Kenny freeze "You're gonna feed me right"Butters said Kenny laughed "Of course". Kenny borrowed Stan's truck for the night, he was saving up for his own car but it was hard since he didn't make very much at his job. Kenny stopped in front of Butters' house he got out and smoothed his fancy jacket. Kenny swallowed hard before knocking on Butters' front door. Butters opened the door with a raised eyebrow "Oh Playboy"Butters laughed lightly "What are you doing"he asked slightly confused. "Uh picking you up"Kenny said scared Butters forgot about the date, the smaller teen nodded "Usually people just honk"he shrugged "Let's go then"he motioned. "Shouldn't I meet your parents or something"Kenny asked pointing inside Butters laughed "You make me laugh Cutie. No, let's go"Butters closed the door and they left. Kenny glanced to Butters' outfit he was wearing short jean shorts and a striped light blue and dark blue crop top. Kenny swallowed he wasn't really dressed for a fancy restaurant but that's fine. Kenny parked the car and quickly got out "Where are you going"Butters asked Kenny opened Butters' car door "Um inside"Kenny said confused. "Whoa, you want to do it inside the restaurant"Butters said shocked, he'd never been that public. Kenny blushed bright red "N-No I want to eat inside"Butters laughed "Oh right"he let out a sigh "Ok". Kenny held open the door for Butters who laughed again, his laugh wasn't seductive it was real and it was beautiful. "Party of two under Kenny"Kenny said stepping up to the host's desk the man checked the book then nodded "Right this way"he motioned. Butters looked around while they walked this was the fanciest place anyone had ever taken him before sex. Kenny pulled out Butters' chair for him resulting in another genuine laugh from Butters. The two teens ordered, talked, and ate nicely Kenny enjoying his time but Butters was getting increasingly confused. "The check"the waitress set down the check and Kenny took it "This place is nice"Butters said swirling his finger around his drink's glass. He smirked as Kenny looked up "Yeah I thought you would like it"that made Butters' smirk drop. Kenny opened Butters' car door once more lending a hand to Butters as he got in. Kenny drove quietly back to Butters' house the smaller teen looked back and forth from Kenny to the road completely confused Kenny parked outside Butters' house. Butters rolled his eyes "Ok i'm confused I thought this was gonna be more"he paused making Kenny frown "Sexual"he finished. Kenny blushed "Uh no, i'm sorry if you thought that. I-I just wanted to take you out on a date"Kenny clasped and unclasped his hands. Butters was speechless, this was a date, an actually date. "O-Oh"he sat back against the seat "I'm sorry if you didn't like it"Kenny looked down "It- It was cute. Like you"Butters smirked. "I'll see you on Monday, Lover Boy"Butters kissed his two fingers and pressed them to Kenny's lips then got out. "It was amazing"Kenny swooned falling back into the bed of the truck Stan laughed as he took the keys from his friend Kyle wrapped his blanket around himself tighter "Sounds fun. Did he like the date"he asked. Kenny picked his head up to look at his friends "He didn't know it was a date he thought it was a- get together, you know, but I told him I just wanted to take him out and I think he blushed"Kenny's huge smile never faltered. "So what's next on the Kenny agenda"Stan asked Kenny shrugged "I guess another date. I only have to ask him". Kenny thought asking Butters out on the first date was the hardest thing he'd ever have to do but now he faced the dreaded challenge of asking for a second date. Every time Kenny went to talk to Butters the small teen would say the same thing "Oh sorry Lover Boy I can't talk. I've got a- Previous engagement"and then he would walk off with another student. Kenny would later visit that student after school successfully scaring them into never talking to Butters again. Kenny became the school's mystery bully, only those who he visited knew he was the one doing the scaring, slowly he got better at it. "Jeff"Kenny said slamming the student's locker door closed the teen jumped "W-Who are you"he asked Kenny laughed "None of your business. I heard you're meeting Butters after school in the library"Kenny said glancing down at his watch it was twenty minutes until final bell. "Uh y-yeah. Who told you"Jeff started whispering giving Kenny the leverage "Doesn't matter. Listen carefully because I do not like repeating myself. You won't see Butters. You won't talk to him. You won't look at him. If he approaches, you will leave. And if you don't"Kenny slammed his hand hard on the locker next to the student's head. "I will make you life a living hell. Starting with the fact that I'll spill your gay secret"Kenny felt an evil smile come to his face. "Y-You don't scare me"Jeff said obviously scared. "You're a horrible liar but either way I know who you are afraid of. Your father"Kenny paused "The priest"he leaned into Jeff "I trust you understand". He pulled away Jeff nodded quickly Kenny pulled his hand away "Good then I won't have to talk to you again"Kenny turned to leave "Have a nice day"he smiled happily. Kenny sat at a table in the library Butters burst in and walked towards the back Kenny stood. "Hey what's wrong"Kenny said catching up to Butters who glanced to him. "Every guy. Every single guy i've been with recently doesn't want to come back"Butters ran a hand through his hair "Am I losing my looks"he said sarcastically. "Never"Kenny said breathlessly they got to the back room "Move this"Butters said commanding Kenny who did as he was told. "I just don't understand"Butters said frustrated he let out an exasperated sigh "I need a distraction"he muttered. Kenny closed the space and turned towards Butters who smirked "Perfect". They were on the floor making out in no time but Kenny didn't want this, he wanted to ask Butters out again. He wanted to be with Butters, romantically. Kenny didn't have the strength to pull away but lucky for him Butters did. Butters placed his hands on Kenny's chest while straddling him. "We have lots of fun, right"his confidence seemed a bit shaken but Kenny nodded rapidly making Butters smirk again. His voice went back to being sultry "Well sadly because of- recent developments"Butters glanced around "I can't keep seeing you for free"he smiled looking back down at Kenny who froze. "F-Free?"he asked Butters nodded "I don't charge you because you're really cute and fun to have sex with but-"Butters shook his head "But if your good at something you don't do it for free"Butters got a distant look in his eyes. The smaller teen leaned forward kissing Kenny lightly "You understand right I have to save up"he asked with fake sweetness. "Y-Your a prostitute"Kenny said bewildered Butters laughed but there was hidden pain in the laugh Kenny detected. The shock on Kenny's face made Butters sigh "No! No, just- it's a job ok"Butters pulled away a few inches "You have sex for money. That's the definition of prostitute"Kenny said still shocked Butters pulled away even more. "Whatever, are we continuing or not"he asked frustrated Kenny just looked at Butters surprised "I-I can't"Kenny said. Butters sighed "You don't have money"Butters said flatly Kenny swallowed "I do but- it's not right. Y-You- You deserve better than that". Butters face lost all anger and was replaced with a confused fear. "If- uh if you need a job I can get you a job"Kenny blinked a couple times and Butters gasped. "I do Not take hand outs"Butters huffed angrily Kenny shifted to sit up "I won't do this. I offered you something else. Just take the offer"he said Butters shook his head "I do not get rejected either. Other people get rejected"Butters motioned out towards the rest of the library. "I'm- sorry?"Kenny said unsure "Get out! I don't want you here. I don't even like you that much. I just- I felt sorry for you". That made Kenny's heart ache he closed his mouth and pressed it into a thin line "Ok"he said softly. Kenny left swallowing the painful ache of all that exchange. Kenny allowed himself time to get over his first crush and love he didn't talk to anyone affiliated with Butters, his friends didn't dare bring him up either. "So movie after school today"Stan asked it had been two weeks since the library fiasco. "Sure thing. Is Kyle coming"Kenny asked, the third party of their group had been sick the last few days but Stan nodded "He's excited for this movie but he's getting his own soda. Nobody wants to get sick"they laughed. Kenny watched the romantic comedy bittersweetly, it wasn't that the movie reminded him of Butters it was that he wanted to be like the people in the movie and the only person he's even imagined himself with was Butters. Kenny looked over to his two best friends who were intensely making out in the seats next to him he rolled his eyes. Kenny waited outside the movie theater while his friends were inside supposedly using the bathroom, for twenty minutes—together. Kenny sighed it was windy almost snowing but not quite "Sorry to keep you waiting dude"Stan said laughing he pulled Kyle closer to himself. "Nah I- probably shouldn't have come. It was your guys' date night"Kenny shrugged and they started walking out to Stan's car. "What? No it was just a movie. We're glad you came"Stan said pushing Kenny lightly "We just wanted you to have some fun"Kyle said Kenny gave a small smile. "Thanks guys and I-"he paused he hasn't talked about Butters since the fight. "I should have listened to you guys"he mumbled Kyle looked down immediately knowing what he was talking about "It's in the past. Don't focus on it"he waved his hand to dismiss it. "See you on Monday"Stan said waving out his car window Kenny waved from his front door. Kenny yawned as he crawled into bed the blankets were nice and warm as he fell asleep. Kenny's eyes went tighter as a small tapping woke him he shifted slightly but the tapping started again. He moved to look at the window, a figure stood outside his window and tapped again. Kenny jumped pulling himself up he squinted at the figure finally recognizing the person as Butters. Kenny pushed his window open "What the hell Butters"Kenny said shocked the small teen started climbing in. "This was the only place I could think of"Butters explained he paused halfway through the window. Kenny shook his head "W-Why"he asked Butters sighed "Cause I really need you right now"his voice held real pain. Kenny blinked a couple times then looked out the window a freezing wind whipped outside blowing in "It's freezing out there come inside"Kenny shifted over giving Butters space. Butters sat on his knees and closed the window Kenny smoothed the blanket down on his lap. "What- what happened"Kenny asked Butters looked down "I just got into a stupid fight with my parents"he shook his head. "I left. I do it all the time"he rolled his eyes "I called this guy and he invited me over so I went over there"slowly his face went disturbed as he recalled the night. "But when I got there I wasn't- in the mood anymore. I just wanted to sleep and talk but he-"he swallowed. "He wouldn't let me leave"Butters absentmindedly rubbed his wrist Kenny looked down to it a light bruise was forming quickly. Kenny softly took the hand of the bruised wrist and they both looked down. They stared down at their connected hands then raised their eyes to meet each other "So why did you come here"Kenny asked Butters grabbed onto Kenny fingers tightly. "I needed a safe place to go. You're the only guy who won't force me into anything. You're-"he let out a soft sigh "You're the only one I trust"he said defeated, defeated by himself. Kenny swallowed "Why do you trust me"he asked confused Butters looked up quickly locking eyes with Kenny "Cause you're the only person who believes i'm worth something"Butters blinked quickly. Kenny sucked in a breath they were quiet for a few seconds "Do you think you're worth something"Kenny asked carefully. Butters looked down he didn't want to answer "No"he said almost inaudibly. Kenny looked down their fingers weren't intertwined instead they were tightly grasped, as if someone was pulling the other from the edge of a cliff and Kenny thought that was a perfect metaphor for him and Butters. "We should get to sleep"Kenny said shifting to lay down Butters moved cautiously to lay down. The two laid looking at one another both blinking in the silence. Kenny decided to say something "You can- always trust me"he said slowly a small smile came to Butters face, it wasn't like his past smiles this one was real. It contained real happiness but also it hid real sadness. Kenny knew this was what Butters needed, a friend, someone to trust but Kenny also knew he had to tell Butters about how he was scaring off all those students. Kenny kicked a rock and glanced over to Butters who was silently watching the sidewalk while holding his arms. Kenny's eyes went wide and he pulled off his jacket "Uh here"Kenny said laying the jacket over Butters' shoulders. Butters looked up quickly "Thanks Sugar"he said holding the jacket they walked without talking for ten minutes. "Are your parents gonna be mad you left"Kenny looked to Butters who only smiled "I do it all the time they don't care"his eyes shown pain. "Well um you're always welcome back at my place"Kenny rubbed his arm and Butters smiled, genuinely. Kenny took in a breath "Can you- promise me you'll come back if you need to. Whenever you need someone to talk to"he looked at Butters desperately. Butters stared for a few seconds feeling the full weight of the obligation "I promise"he finally said slowly, it was a commitment and he was horrible at commitments. Kenny nodded and Butters went to approach his front door "Wait uh one more thing"Kenny said stopping Butters. "Those students you were supposed to meet with"Kenny started and Butters nodded along "The reason they didn't come back is because of me. I've been scaring them away"the taller teen admitted looking down Butters mouth opened "What? Why would you do that"Butters stepped back confused and angry. "I just can't stand the thought you with other people"Kenny swallowed hard his hands shaking slightly "Why? What in the world-"Butters paused. Kenny stared at the ground then looked up slowly. Kenny's eyes were desperate, scared, sad, ashamed, but also full of love. Butters lips parted "Oh no. No no no. Kenny no"sadness drenched the words as he realized the situation "Kenny you can't actually like me"he looked at Kenny with scared eyes. Kenny looked back down to the ground his eyes stinging but he forced those tears back "You can't like me- you"Butters' voice shook and his breathing quickened. " _You_ deserve better"Butters closed his eyes tightly and ran a hand through his hair he let out a shaky breath then turned away towards his house. "I have to go"Butters said taking a few steps Kenny didn't want to leave it like this but he couldn't do anything else. Kenny started heading home but his body stopped a couple houses down when he looked back he saw the house portraying a false sense of happiness. Kenny didn't tell anyone about Butters staying the night he kept to himself. The two dodged each other at school and Butters started damage control on his little operation he needed to get new costumers. Kenny couldn't let Butters control his life, at least he couldn't let his friends know the small teen controlled his every thought. Kenny watched as Butters lead a student into the library he swallowed and entered his sixth period. "So Kenny any new people on your radar"Stan said hoping enough time had passed Kenny chuckled "Uh no"he looked down. "Well if you want I can set you up with someone"Kyle said leaning back against Stan Kenny shook his head "No I just don't think i'm ready"he shrugged. His two friends looked to each other Kyle giving a quick head bob towards Kenny. "Um Kyle and I want to know if- if maybe you're still not over Butters"Stan said carefully Kenny faked a laugh "What no way. I am so over Butters. He told me he doesn't like me and i've just got to"he paused breathing in and out "Accept that and move on"he finished. "And I did"he added quickly Kyle took in a long breath "Kenny we're glad you understand this cause"he glanced up to Stan "We really didn't like Butters". Kenny swallowed "Why not? Other than the fact that he sleeps around"Kenny said angrily, he was tired of everyone only seeing Butters as the school whore. That night Butters stayed over showed Kenny that there is more to Butters then everyone thinks and that maybe he can change—perhaps he even wants to. "Well he's not very nice"Kyle said shifting in Stan's grasp "Yeah and he's not very smart"Stan shrugged. Kenny rolled his eyes "Just because you guys look for those traits in a significant other doesn't mean I do"he crossed his arms feeling like a teenager being lectured by his parents. "Ok fair, but you're too nice not to care about that stuff Kenny"Kyle held up his hands in defense "None of this matters because I am over Butters"Kenny said sternly. He turned and laid his head down on his arms. Although Kenny would constantly restate the fact that he is over Butters he would mentally take note of every person who dared enter the library with Butters. For an entire month Kenny watched people enter then leave the library a victim of Butters' seductive game. Kenny sat in Stan's truck bed the two talking intensely about movies "People these days need a more relatable and interesting plot. It's not good enough to just have a villain, stories need substance"Kyle said Stan nodded along. "But you have to admit the classic movies are those with straight forward action and romantic plots"Stan waved his finger in the air Kyle nodded "You got me there but are they really that good or are they just old". Stan looked to Kenny who's eyes were glued on the field where Butters was talking to a student who was, at the moment, hidden from Kenny's view. "What do you think Kenny"Stan said narrowing his eyes Kenny flinched a bit and slowly turned to his friends. "Um yeah sure"he said looking back over as Butters grabbed the students hand and started leading him over to the library Kenny now saw the student. It was Jeff, no other guy Kenny had talked to had been with Butters since and he assumed it because they were all still afraid. Kenny stood and hopped off the truck bed "Kenny stop"Stan shouted Kenny froze "Don't Kenny. Please, just leave it"Kyle sighed "You're better than all that". Kenny looked back to Kyle quickly, there's no reason Kenny is any better than Butters. "No, i'm really not"Kenny shook his head and started marching towards the library Kenny rushed in careful not to disturb any studying students. His breathing picked up speed as he got closer his anger rising as well. Kenny shoved the book case it moving seamlessly with his anger. Jeff jumped having been caught with his pants literally down Butters was halfway through pulling off his shirt while in only his underwear he pulled the shirt down. "Kenny!"Butters' eyes went wide, he wasn't mad in fact he found this a happy surprise. Jeff yanked up his pants scrambling to get onto his knees Kenny looked over to him his anger in his eyes. "Go find a hole to die in"he shouted keeping his voice slightly low so they wouldn't get caught Jeff stumbled out tripping on the edge of the bookcase as he fled. Kenny closed the bookcase so they would have some privacy when he turned back Butters had put on a mad face. "What the hell are you doing"he asked realizing he was missing out on his money. Butters rolled his eyes "Never mind I know what your doing. You're costing me money"he turned his head away. Kenny grabbed Butters shoulders tightly forcing the smaller blonde to look him in the eyes "I can't let you do this to yourself any longer"Kenny was breathing deeply. The two were quiet "I don't care what you say Butters. I like you, a lot, and i'm gonna do everything in my power to stop this"Kenny had determination in his voice. Butters started shaking lightly "I-I don't need you help"he let out a shaky breath "Ever since I met you it's been- different. It's been wrong. I actually believed you when you said I was worth more than this but in reality- the reality I live in and the one every one else lives in. I'm not"he shook his head tears started to gather but none fell. "I feel like i'm losing myself. The person known as Butters is being lost but- in way"he laughed sadly "In a way I was happy. I was happy I didn't have to be that person anymore, but- things don't just work like that. I will always be this way"Butters' head dropped his voice getting quieter. Kenny clenched his teeth hard "You're wrong. You're so wrong and you won't listen to me so- Help me"that made Butters look up confused. "Help me, please. I need your help. I really- really want to work with you at the diner. Will you please take the job"Kenny was desperate and he looked deeply into Butters' eyes. The smaller teen breathed in a shaky breath "O-Ok fine"he said "For you, L-Lover Boy"he swallowed and Kenny slowly smiled. "You're gonna do great"Kenny said a huge smile on his face he was dressed in all black while Butters had a white button up shirt tucked into his black pants. "Just take orders and bring them the food. I'll handle checks for now"Kenny said he looked out the kitchen window into the diner floor. "You just take care of those three table ok"he pointed and Butters nodded. He had never had a job before and for that matter he never had anyone believe in him as much as Kenny does. "If you need any help just come find me"Kenny said he was the host so he would be back and forth from the front to the kitchen. Six hours passed quickly Butters made plenty of mistakes but managed to get through his first shift. "Cleaning tables, isn't there a person for this"he muttered as he picked up two plates and set them into a bin. A light tapping on his shoulder made him jump he turned to see Kenny gave a crooked grin. "You did it"he said with an incredible amount of pride showing Butters felt a small smile come to his face. "You want coffee"Kenny held up a pot "On the house"he smiled Butters shrugged and Kenny slipped into the booth they were standing next to. Kenny poured two cups of coffee and started adding sugar to his. "How did you like it"Kenny asked Butters let out a sigh "It was- actually really hard"he laughed his white shirt had four mystery stains on it and Kenny laughed. "Yeah but it was good. Right?"he asked hopefully Butters took a sip "Yeah, it's good"he answered slowly. Kenny sipped his coffee "So how much do waiters usually make in tips"Butters asked Kenny shrugged "I wanna say around 30 or 40 around here"he continued to sip his drink. "Oh well I got 120"Butters said happily Kenny choked on his coffee grabbing a nearby napkin to wipe his mouth. "120 holy cow"Kenny wiped away coffee he paused "Wait Butters"he narrowed his eyes "You can't flirt with the costumers"he said rolling his eyes. Butters bit his bottom lip "I'm sorry I didn't actually mean to flirt. It's just all I know. Plus I make way better money this way"he crossed his arms pouting slightly. Kenny sighed "I know but it's not right"he shook his head "What are you saving up for anyway"Kenny asked choosing to ignore his coffee for now. "A car"Butters said with a short nod Kenny smiled "Oh cool me too"he laughed. Butters looked out the window "I want to leave"he said his voice soft. Kenny's eyes went wide "Oh well we can go"he went to get out but Butters laughed "I mean leave this town"he clarified Kenny sat back in his seat. "I wanna leave all this behind. Make a new start, you know"Butters looked down into his creamy coffee. "What about your parents"Kenny asked cautiously Butters looked up with a painful smile. "They don't care. They stopped caring when they found out"he paused "Things about me"he shrugged. Kenny swallowed looking down as well "They're loss"he said Butters looked up "Cause you're an awesome person and if they can't see that then they- they just shouldn't be part of your life"Kenny nodded sternly. He looked up and Butters gave a sweet smile "Thanks Playboy". Kenny bit his bottom lip and glanced off to the side "Uh- you think you could call me Kenny, it's not that I don't like the nicknames it's just"he blinked quickly "You don't really say it often" Butters laughed lightly "Sure, Kenny". Kenny flopped down on his bed, he hated long shifts on a school night he was so ready for sleep. "Kenneth"Kyle shouted bursting into the room Kenny didn't move. "Yes"he asked his arm draped over his eyes "What the hell is going on with you and Butters"Kyle crossed his arms. Kenny slowly sat up "What do you mean"he asked Kyle let out a sigh "I had to hear something about You from a random kid at school today". Kenny nodded "Sorry I was gonna tell you but I knew you would react like this"he motioned to his door slammed against the wall. "I want you to tell me everything. No secrets"Kyle said staring Kenny down the taller teen nodded defeated. "Where's Stan"Kenny asked raising an eyebrow "Oh hang on"Kyle held up a finger and left the room. Once the three were all in Kenny's room and the door was shut Kenny started. "You guys remember the fight in the library"Kenny asked they nodded "Well in the library before we had our fight he told me that- that he"Kenny found it hard to say Butters had sex for money. "He charges people"he finally spit out the two on the floor sucked in a breath "Dude you paid to do it"Stan said confused "No I didn't. He never charged me but he did charge others"Kenny sighed. "And it didn't end there. Butters came to my house some time after"Kenny put his elbows on his knees Stan and Kyle sat down on the floor. "He said I was the only person he trusted"Kenny covered his face "The only person"he whispered "So he stayed over, we only slept and I walked him home the next morning". Kenny pulled his face away from his hand looking at his friends they watched him with interest "I told him that I had been scaring away all his- uh costumers? I guess, I didn't want him with other people so I found them and I kinda scared them away. I told them stuff about staying away from him or they would have to answer to me"Kenny let out a sigh. "Kenny"Kyle said shocked his tall friend nodded "I know but they were empty threats I would near hurt anyone"he trailed off "More than shoving them into a locker"Kenny nervously laughed. "We stopped talking after that but I couldn't stop thinking about him and that's when I stormed off. I caught him with someone and I offered him a job. I thought- no I still think that if he had a different way to make money he'll stop sleeping around"Kenny hung his head. "Kenny look at me"Kyle said sadly Kenny looked up "You remember that show, How I met your mother, we watched at my house"Kyle asked and Kenny nodded. "Well they do this thing that I- really liked called the front porch test"he looked down embarrassed. "I imagine Stan and I, and you when we're old. On a front porch playing some card game happily and I think about who you're gonna be with. Butters failed that test I can't imagine you growing old with him"Kyle finished Stan stared at Kyle for a few seconds then look to Kenny. "You guys don't get to control who I date. I know you guys care about me and I thank you but nothings going on between me and Butters now. We're just friends"Kenny said flattening his hands. The two raised an eyebrow "Butters needs a friend, someone to trust right now. Not a boyfriend and I will be his friend. I promise guys, I promise Butters and I won't date"he looked at his two friends. Only a couple days passed until Kenny heard another set of taps at his window this time he was reading a comic. Kenny looked out his window smiling as he saw Butters the window opened and Butters climbed in. "We have a front door. What are you doing here?"Kenny laughed Butters only shrugged "I guess I wanted to talk to you". Kenny smiled "What about"he asked looking Butters up and down Butters was fiddling with his fingers. "About-"Butters grabbed Kenny's shirt pulling him into a kiss Kenny's eyes went wide and he pushed away falling back. "Wha- No Butters no. We can't"Kenny said his mind muddled Butters crawled closer to the tall teen "Why can't we. It'll feel good, I promise"he pouted slightly. Kenny remembered his promise to his friends and he sighed "You have to kick this addiction. It's not right". Butters put a soft hand on Kenny's shoulder grabbing onto the tank top strap "But I won't be doing it with anyone except you"he said with that fake sweetness. Kenny smiled slowly "R-Really"he said hopefully the two leaned in once more but Kenny turned his face just before the kiss letting out another sigh. "No, we can't. This isn't helping you"Kenny put his hands on Butters shoulders pushing him back a few inches Butters bit his bottom lip. "Yes it is"Butters whined and Kenny laughed shaking his head "No it's not". The small teen let out a dramatic sigh and fell back against the bed Kenny slowly laid down next to him. "Do you happen to know anyone hot around here"Butters said looking over Kenny stretched his arm around Butters and shot over a glare. "I'm joking"Butters laughed looking down he started softly drawing on Kenny's chest. They laid holding each other happily for a few minutes Butters shifted looking up to Kenny "This is weird"he laughed lightly. "Laying with someone but not doing it"Butters added making Kenny chuckle "It's called cuddling"he explained. "It's weird"Butters repeated Kenny assumed Butters was uncomfortable so he started to pull away but Butters held on tighter "I-I like it though". Kenny and Butters became close friends they would talk with each other at school, go to work, and study together after. Kenny was happy with what they were— friends, trusting friends. Kenny moved quickly while telling his story making his book fall off his lap Butters laughed along. "So there I was holding a jug of bleach and everyone is talking about how they wish they could chug the bleach. Man our school really wants to kill themselves"Kenny laughed Butters following. They laughed loudly Butters sucked in a quick breath resulting in a short snort he clapped a hand over his mouth while Kenny started laughing even harder. "Stop laughing it's gross"Butters pushed Kenny's shoulder lightly. "No it's adorable"Kenny said his laughter slowly dying down he closed his eyes and laughed some more. Butters smiled then frowned the smaller teen quickly shifted forward and took Kenny's face in his hand. Kenny opened his eyes and swallowed then closed them again. The two kissed softly Kenny laying a hand on Butters shoulder to steady themselves. The two didn't get to kiss for long since Kenny's door opened and Kyle let out a groan "Kenny"Kyle said his voice disappointed. Kenny pulled away looking over "Kyle?"he didn't want to stop but he realized he had broken his promise. "Oh uh Kyle it's not what it looks like"Kenny got up quickly rushing over to Kyle who grabbed his arms and yanked him down. They started whispering "What happened to you guys Not getting together"Kyle asked Kenny swallowed "I know but-". Kyle shook his head "No, no buts. You are not supposed to be with him. It's not good for either of you remember"he let go of Kenny's arm. Kenny pulled away keeping his whisper "I remember"they both looked back to Butters who felt the weight of being judged fall onto him. "I should go"he looked down sadly "No wait"Kenny said feeling guilty and horrible. Butters didn't pause he went for the window quickly pushing it open and sliding out with ease. "Man we've got a door"Kenny muttered feeling bad once more he sighed defeated. "This is for the best"Kyle said he didn't mean to be the downer but more so he didn't want to see Kenny hurt. "No, this was different. We were just studying and talking- and laughing"Kenny sighed. "Yes, he kissing me but it was different. There were feelings there"he paused "I think he actually likes me". Kenny felt a smile come to his face "He's changed. I've changed him"Kenny pressed a hand to his chest. Kyle shook his head "He can't change. Haven't you seen the movies. The good girl"Kyle pushed Kenny's shoulder "Does not change the bad boy"he pointed over to the window. Kenny sighed and rolled his eyes "I'm not the good girl, i'm the honest guy and you know it"Kenny pointed making Kyle nod in agreement. "And maybe the honest guy can change the bad boy but we never see it in movies"Kenny raised an eyebrow. Kyle sighed "Don't try to distract me with movie politics"he gave a stern look "Well i'm just saying. You don't really know Butters, you hate him and he knows it and that's gotta hurt cause he's really trying to be a different person and you're not even giving him a chance"Kenny pushed a hand through his hair "Maybe if you gave him a chance you'd see that he is different". "Oh come on, please I just want you to sit with me, I have no idea where you go now but it's gotta be boring"Kenny gave Butters a hopeful smile. Butters sighed "Fine, ok fine. I'll sit with you at lunch"he rolled his eyes. Before Kenny stepped in to his life lunch was the perfect time for a quick hook up in the library but now Butters would sit alone trying not to think about his life choices, so saying this invitation made Butters happy would be an understatement. Butters entered the lunchroom slowly he hadn't been in the cafeteria since he met Kenny. "Hey Butters looking for some fun"a past client smirked leaning on the wall next to Butters. The small teen chuckled "Oh yeah, after I get done with your mom i'll be sure to find you"he rolled his eyes. "Whatever"the student pushed away "Slut"he muttered. Butters hugged his arms he didn't spot Kenny and he could feel the eyes of his peers drilling into him. "Hey"someone said Butters was all ready with another comeback when he looked up. Kyle gave a awkward smile "So uh you can come wait for Kenny at the table. He's usually late"Kyle motioned for Butters to follow and they walked over to a lunch table. "Uh thanks"Butters said slowly Kyle nodded "Look I know I haven't been- the nicest and i'm sorry. It's not that I think your a bad person but"Kyle paused. "I guess I don't see your past like Kenny does but i'm not here to judge". Kyle held up his hand and wished he was better at talking to people. Butters didn't really understand what Kyle was talking about, he sounded like a confused ninth grader asking Butters for a session. Kyle rambled on for a minute longer before clearing his throat "Anyway I just want to say one thing"Kyle looked up then back down quickly "If you hurt Kenny. If you cheat on him, or make him even _think_ you're unfaithful I will have Stan run your ass over in the parking lot"Kyle gave Butters a perfect death glare which Butters respected. "Got it"Butters said giving a short nod he had been threaten plenty of times before and this one didn't scare him. "You're not just hurting yourself by sleeping around. Now you're hurting Kenny, and he just- he feels too strongly for you. You don't want to break his heart. Right?"Kyle asked but it wasn't a question more of a statement. Butters felt some fear grow inside him and he nodded "Hey"Kyle smiled widely as Kenny and Stan sat down. Stan and Kyle shared a quick kiss then got into talking about their last classes. "Right"Butters whispered looking down "I'm glad you're here"Kenny said smiling Butters looked up "Yeah"he said slowly "Me too"he glanced over to Kyle. Kenny dropped his backpack onto his bed "So you wanna watch a movie or something"he asked sitting down on his bed. Butters swallowed "Actually"he didn't want to admit that what Kyle said scared him but it did, he couldn't handle the pressure of a committed relationship if he slipped up even just a little it would crush Kenny. "Wait before you say anything I just want to say how proud I am of you"Kenny stood taking Butters' hands "This probably isn't the easiest change and you're doing so well". Butters let out a half groan half sigh "Kenny I can't do this"he stepped away pulling his hands from Kenny "I can't handle all this pressure". Kenny frowned "What are you talking about"he asked Butters shook his head "This whole"he motioned between them "Thing. I mean you know there's something here". Butters let out a defeated whine "There is"Kenny smiled "I'm afraid Kenny. You believe in me so much and if I- I don't live up to what you want me to, it would just"Butters trailed off looking to the floor. "Butters you don't have to live up to anything. I like you because you're you"Kenny ducked down catching Butters' eyes. "Yes I like you, a lot, but that doesn't mean you suddenly have to be some perfect person. I know you're not touchy feely"Kenny squinted a bit "Well I guess you are but I mean it in the emotional way". Butters laughed lightly then rubbed his face "I'm never going to be the kind of person to say the right thing at the right time and i'm sorry Kenny"he looked up to Kenny's smiling face. "I'm sorry but you're just gonna have to deal with that"Butters said smiling Kenny laughed looking down to his feet "Yeah well, maybe I want to deal with it"he stepped forward. Kenny's hands carefully cupped Butters' face and he leaned in this time the two kissed without being interrupted. The kiss was desperate, sloppy, awkward, and full of emotion. When they pulled away Butters covered his mouth and Kenny shoved his hands in his pockets. "That was"Kenny said Butters nodded "Yeah"Butters added softly. The two avoided eye contact for a few seconds then looked back to each other. Within seconds they were kissing with the same amount of desperate sloppy awkwardness as the first. "So I guess it's safe to assume you want to be my boyfriend. Right?"Kenny asked hopefully while holding Butters then smaller teen laughed "Right"he whispered.


End file.
